Bedridden Frauoc one shot
by mikashiro
Summary: hija my first english story :D just made out of boredom :D hope you like it ...and dont mind the grammar mistakes ;D


**Bedridden ~3**

**Many people would describe you as an polite and friendly person.**

**But as we all know everyone has his dark side and yours only shows itself **

**when you are sick.**

**There were not many things you disliked but being sick and have to take medicine **

**were the things on top of that list.**

**Back to the point ….**

**Right now you were sitting in your bed , hair messy and looking like dead itself **

**and driving those poor sisters up the wall with your childish behaviour. **

**You should be doomed if you ever take this terrible medicine by your own will even if your life would depend on it. So you did the only things to prevent from happening so...acting like a spoiled child .**

**After Frau heard that you were sick and acting like a little brat he decided to take the task up on himself to give you the needed but loathed medicine. Knowing you would not try and kick him out of your room or worse. Walking around in the church long hall he could hear screams coming out of his destination...your room...**

"**Go away I told you this once I'm not going to take this stuff !" a sick you screamed throwing pillows around hitting everyone in the room trying to give you the so much hated liquid .**

"**Please Mika-chan it only for your own wellbeing so be reasonable and take your medicine" one of the sisters tried to tell you but failing miserably .**

**While arguing you failed to notice the blond bishop coming in your room.**

"**Whats all that commotion about" a slightly amused Frau asked.**

"**Please help me Bishop Frau , Mika-chan wont take her medicine" a desperate sister pleaded.**

"**Just leave it to me ill handle that little brat"you could hear Frau say. Now having a little fit on your own because of Frau calling you a brat you didnt notice the sister leaving or Frau coming closer to you.**

"**You know acting like a brat will not help you getting better"**

" **And ! I can get better on my own without this stupid medicine" you snapped .**

"**Is that so " "yeah" "but we want you out of this bed soon so there is no other way to take the medicine" a now amused Frau said.**

"**Yeah and what will you do , force me to drink it?"**

"**That would be one way"**

"**Uhu I would love to see you trying it" you huffed and turned your head to the other side.**

**Frau took advantage of your move and drowned the bottle of bitter tasting liquid.**

**Turning your head back to Frau because you didnt hear his comeback you could feel a pair of lips against your own. At first you didnt know how to react , sure since you came to the church 3 years ago you had a slight crush on the perverted bishop but not even in your dreams you thought this could happen. While you were thinkin you noticed something wet sliding across your lips an without thinking you opened your mouth. Your tongue was greeted with Frau's and something bitter . 'the medicine...this sly fox ' you thought. You were about to pull away when you felt a hand behind your head holding you so you could not escape. Slowly loosing the fight not because you didnt enjoyed it but you were in need for air you swallowed the medicine. After that you and Frau pulled apart only for you to see a grinning and **

**flustered bishop.**

"**why on earth did you do that " a blushing you yelled**

"**well you wanted the hard way didnt you. But there is another reason I did it that way.."**

"**and that would be?"**

" **well I love you Mika-chan " a now serious looking Frau said looking straight at you.**

"**You do.. I mean are you sure im not as good looking as the sisters and have slight issues whit taking medicine and such..."you said while looking at your lap.**

**Taking your face in his hands, Frau moved it so you were facing each other .**

" **I think I can handle that so what ya say be mine?"**

"**of course" you screamed **

"**well then you are mine now, I love you Mika"**

" **I love you too Frau, but just one thing"**

"**and that would be?"**

**You took your pillow and stuck him with it on the head.**

"**that was such a mean trick "**

"**It was worth it dont you think so"**


End file.
